


男人不坏

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	男人不坏

赫海 《男人不坏》 下（BE） 短篇

男人不坏

 

CP：赫海 

狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 沙雕预警 双结局预警

 

性别认知障碍预警（重点高亮！！！！）

不接受请不要点开继续阅读

不接受请不要点开继续阅读

 

 

夫夫的平行世界情趣

制服play。

 

金发超A大佬坏男人 赫 x 黑发双马尾乖巧校花 海

 

设定可以看这里

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活

对没错我知道我的沙雕已经无药可救了

 

注意：

为了我的恶趣味写的，就不要问逻辑了，我爽就行了。

请注意，这里剧情设计是性别认知障碍，东顺就是东顺，也是东海。

不能接受的不打开就行了，再次注意预警！！

接受无能不要打开往下看

接受无能不要打开往下看

接受无能不要打开往下看

没必要后面截图挂我OK？

 

（承诺的BE版本）

（确认做好准备再点开）

 

下——BE

 

 

东海醒过来发现坏男人不在身边，床头柜上又放着一张卡，底下压着张便签纸，说是补给东顺的生日礼物。

东顺一看心凉了大半截，这个剧情他好像在圭英偷偷买来藏在书里看的少女纯爱小说见过。

缠绵后的第二天早上找个借口送出昂贵的礼物，然后残忍地宣布，他们的关系到此为止。

坏男人大概是还在怪他骗了他，毕竟不是谁都能接受自己的女朋友其实，根本不是女孩儿这件事。

坏男人也不打算原谅他了，只是坏男人性格温柔，不愿意对他说狠话，才用这个方式告诉他让他死心。

 

东海握着那张薄薄的卡片。

他和坏男人的开始就是完全走错了路，坏男人喜欢的是穿着裙子扎着马尾，哄两句就脸红的东顺。

而脱下裙子，他根本不是东顺。

又有谁能接受这个事实呢？根本没人。

是他被坏男人缀着花边实际少得可怜的温柔迷了眼睛，失了神志，才会觉得坏男人能够接受他这般出格的欺骗。

 

等坏男人端着碗白粥回来想看看东顺醒了没，看见的就是靠在床头捏着银行卡掉眼泪的女朋友。

也不知道小姑娘是看见银行卡太激动了还是怎么的，哭得停不下来，坏男人都走到床边了，东顺也都没什么反应。

“乖，这笔钱拿着随便花都可以。”

 

“可不可以不要这张卡？”

小脸哭得皱成一团，东海太难过了，他还没有做好失去坏男人的准备，即使事实已经摆在面前，坏男人根本接受不了这一切，可他还想再努力争取一下。

坏男人太好太温柔，这样的温柔也惯坏了他，他真的以为坏男人能无条件地爱着这样混乱的自己。

东海觉得自己也许再也找不出比坏男人对自己更好的人了。

现在求着坏男人不和自己分手很傻又很丢人......可是......

可他也是真的离不开坏男人。

 

“不喜欢吗？可是我没有给你准备其他东西。”

坏男人早上起来搂着东顺亲了又亲，突然想起来昨天是小女朋友的生日，自己却不知道，什么礼物都没准备。

在家里翻了一大圈，也没找到可以当成能送给小女孩儿的礼物能送给东顺的。

只好又从钱包里抽了一张卡，让东顺自己随便买，他其实也不清楚东顺这个年纪的小姑娘喜欢什么，打算明天跟东顺一起出去买，记下东顺喜欢的东西，以后依葫芦画瓢给她再多买些。

心里暗自下定决心下次绝对不要错过东顺的生日了。

 

没想到东海看起来一点儿也不高兴，苦着张脸盯着那张卡片，似乎完全感受不到那张卡片能带来什么乐趣。

“我不要礼物。”

东海低下头，坏男人现在看起来一点儿也没有生气的意思，大约是真的想补偿她。

可是他根本不想要什么补偿，他就想好好跟坏男人谈恋爱。

可是，凭什么呢？

他凭什么跟坏男人谈恋爱呢？坏男人的温柔都给了东顺，可他也根本不是坏男人喜欢的那个东顺。

 

“不想要银行卡，那东顺想要什么？”坏男人抓起东顺的手送到嘴边，眼看着东顺越哭越厉害，他连怎么哄都不知道。

 

“别赶我走，”东海哭着倒在坏男人怀里，搂住他，“你别赶我走好不好？”

坏男人心想这傻姑娘怎么回事，自己什么时候说要赶她走了？

“不喜欢银行卡么？”

东顺用力摇头，把那张卡片推给他：“我不要你的礼物。”

礼物是等价交换的，李赫宰给东顺的这些东西，他都还不起，更不愿意收下李赫宰带着放弃他的目的的所谓礼物。

“你别赶我走，我只知道我不该骗你，我只是.....我就是，太喜欢你了。”

 

东海还没搞清楚情况，就被坏男人又压在身下胡乱地亲，东海流着泪开始配合坏男人的吻。

早晨真是个容易冲动的时候，坏男人顺手伸进东顺的睡裙里。

他想跟自己说不能太禽兽，东顺昨晚哭着求饶最后还晕了过去，东顺还小，东顺还小。

可东海搂着他，根本没有放手，他用自己拙劣的吻技试图留住坏男人，坏男人也真的就这样失了分寸，同他滚在一起。

 

再醒来的时候，天已经黑了，坏男人不在身边，在床头留了张纸条。

“丫头，拿着卡去买些自己喜欢的东西吧，错过了你的生日真的很抱歉。”

李东海握着纸条。

他等了一会儿，深吸一口气，摸出手机给始源打了个电话。

 

“你能来接我吗？”

 

始源家派来的车很快就到了，坏男人家的佣人眼睁睁地看着东海拎着自己的小箱子走出去，却没人敢拦他。

胆子大的厨娘给坏男人打电话，可惜坏男人忙着处理事情，手机放在另一个房间没来得及接听。

等他拎着大包小包兴奋地赶回来，他的东顺已经不在房间里了。

“真的很抱歉欺骗你这件事，”东顺有模有样的给他也留了一张纸条，“谢谢你对我那么好，可惜不能跟你继续在一起。”

落款的地方划了好几次，东顺东海，东顺东海，最后留下的，是东海。

 

坏男人只能打电话去找希美，希美家没人，东顺一直没回来。

东海呆在始源家，始源家有钱又对东海很好，干脆让东海跟始源一起没再去学校上课，而是每天有专门的家庭教师上门。

东海成绩和始源差不多，两个人在快要考试的最后这一个月天天一起复习，是在烦得很了去始源家的足球场踢球，或者是去马场骑马。

“真的想好了吗？”始源递给他一瓶水，没头没脑地问了一句。

李东海没说话，他知道始源在问什么，他不想回答，他也不敢去想。

 

考试的当天他见到了和他在一个考场的圭英。

圭英问他发生了什么，坏男人这阵子一直在找她，问她东顺在哪里。

“我没告诉他，可是到底发生什么了？”

李东海摇摇头。

“考完再说吧圭英，考完再去想这件事。”

 

最后一科考完的时候，从考场里走出来的孩子们无论考得好与坏，都洋溢着兴奋和喜悦。

寒窗苦读，无论结局如何，他们终于完成了人生第一场重要战役，他们为此准备了多年。

李东海低着头，远远地看了一眼连续两天都守在考场外的坏男人，明明下着雨，坏男人这两天却一直都在。

坏男人撑着一把完全可以遮住两个人的伞，手里提着保温盒，手臂上挂着条米色的围巾，眼神四下寻找着。

李东海红了眼睛。

他想扑过去，他猜坏男人肯定准备了好喝的汤给东顺，东顺可以把冰凉的小手塞进坏男人的兜里，坏男人会把汤递给东顺，然后仔仔细细地给东顺围好围巾。

 

只可惜。

只是可惜，他不是东顺。

 

在坏男人寻找的目光就要落到他身上的时候，东海先始源一步钻进车里。

始源打开车门，看见东海攥着手机在掉眼泪。

东海的手机是很多年前的三星，最早的智能机了，又旧又重。

但那是东海妈妈出国前给他买的，他一直舍不得换。

即便坏男人说了好几次给东顺买最新的手机，要小女孩儿喜欢的，自拍好看内存大的，他都拒绝了，也不准坏男人碰他的手机。

 

手机的壁纸是他夏天拍的，坏男人陪他做作业，最后在他旁边睡着了的模样。

坏男人是真的对东顺好的。

可他迷失在坏男人给东顺的温柔之中，一直忘记回头看看他们背后究竟是怎样的狼藉。

他骗了坏男人，坏男人同样骗了东顺。

坏男人用拙劣的愤怒在东顺面前掩饰自己的欺骗，狡辩，觉得既然没做到最后一步就算不得背叛。

他也一样，他用眼泪和借口美化自己的欺骗，他说服别人也说服自己，自己有太多说不出口的苦衷，自己不是故意要骗坏男人。

 

可他们都撒谎了，也都没意识到自己的谎言会给对方造成多大的伤害。

他不想再骗坏男人了，也不想让坏男人继续骗东顺了。

 

考试结束之后，东顺请了一个很长的假，一直到第二年的春天，毕业。

他在始源的介绍下联系上了一个有名的心理咨询师，在国外，刚好东海的妈妈和哥哥也在那座城市工作和生活。

 

在心理咨询师和家人的陪伴之下，经过一段时间的积极治疗，最终东海决定放弃东顺的身份，以东海的身份继续生活。

家里人都尊重他的决定，事实上东海的妈妈一直因为这件事感到歉疚，当东海终于肯说出自己的心声，母子二人哭得抱成一团。

 

李东海意识到自己也许很早开始就在内心深处期待自由自在的奔跑，再也不用担心裙子会飞起来，再也不用担心那些“女孩子这样像什么话”的无端指责。

 

东顺在毕业典礼的当天飞回了国内。

圭英问她去了哪里，东顺笑着说已经决定要移民国外，去申请国外的学校了。

许多同学在拍摄集体大合照前都来找东顺合照，有同东顺关系好的女孩子们，也有暗恋着东顺到毕业时才鼓起勇气来告白的男孩子们。

东顺接过告白信，还是温柔地拒绝了那些告白，但没有拒绝当天所有要求合照的请求，只是希望对方也能寄一张照片给自己。

 

毕业照上，东顺和圭英站在一起，东顺穿着圭英帮她改过的裙子，短了一截，修饰过腰线，两个人站在第二排左边靠近中间的位置，东顺梳着低低的双马尾，别着圭英给她买的时下流行的珍珠发夹。

 

毕业典礼结束之后，东顺和圭英一起去吃了圭英最喜欢的那家冰淇淋。

“以后都不回来了吗？东顺？”圭英隐隐能感受到她们之间的氛围不对。

“以后东顺都不会回来了。”东顺如释重负般叹了口气，笑着对圭英说。

圭英瞪大了眼睛：“真的决定好了吗？”

她点点头，和圭英两个人隔着桌子一起红了眼。

“可是我要怎么办，我还没有准备好和东顺说再见，怎么办......”

“陪着你的一直都是东顺啊，圭英啊，圭英......”

 

第二天一大早，希美陪着李东海去常去的美容院剪头发。

李东海表示那些头发不用留着，但是希美还是把头发都收好，集成两束，用早就准备好的袋子装好，递回李东海的手上。

李东海一路沉默着跟希美一起回了家，他得好好收拾一下东西，他今晚就要踏上飞机离开韩国了。

希美就站在门口，也不说话，看着他收拾东西，有昨天从学校带回来的东顺的东西，有没来得及拿走的东海的东西。

 

东顺喜欢蓝色，希美准备了好多天蓝色的漂亮纸盒，有大有小。

 

东海仔仔细细把东顺从学校带回来的东西都分类整理好，这么多年收到的情书厚厚一叠，东海挑了个印着小猫咪的盒子，把那些情书仔细排列好放在里面。

书用收纳箱装好，放在书桌底下，一样被装好放在一起的还有东顺这些年拿过的奖状和奖牌。

毕业照和毕业当天从其他同学那里要来和合照，被好好保存在东顺的相册里，和毕业纪念册，还有初中小学的纪念册一起，放在一个漂亮的纸箱子里，放进了书柜高处。

东顺的衣服用防尘袋都装好，整整齐齐挂在衣柜里，希美给东顺准备的生日礼物是件宝蓝色的羊绒风衣，她觉得跟东顺的制服很搭，于是东海把风衣同制服挂在一起。

 

东海最后从地上的纸箱里挑出一个小的，爱心型的纸盒，纸盒上印着玫瑰和月亮。

他把东顺的姓名胸牌，跟希美一起去买的耳钉，圭英和东顺一起去买的没用完的睫毛膏和眉笔还有唇釉，从来没开过封的指甲油，还有最后送给东顺的珍珠发夹一起放进盒子里。

他拿着盒子看了很久。

 

“要带走吗？你东西不多，可以带走的。”

李东海摇摇头，从兜里掏出一只没怎么用过的唇膏，郑重其事地放进去，然后合上了纸盒印着月亮和玫瑰的盖子。

 

“是东顺的东西，我就不拿走了。”

 

 

——FIN——

（对不起，我错了）

（我写东顺和圭英告别的时候，自己哭了）

（没有人离开，但是东顺离开了）

（东海很贴心地把东顺的所有东西都留下了）

（东顺的回忆，东顺的生活，东顺的少女心事）

（他们一起留下了东顺作为女孩子存在的痕迹）

（怎么办我现在还在哭呜呜呜呜我好没出息）


End file.
